User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed: Episode 77 - Awwwwww, Drumheller
Episode 77: Awwwwww, Drumheller Premise: The final four go to Alberta, Canada to do some archaeology. Alejandro frames Cody for something that almost destroys his "marriage" and Heather gets wedged in a hole. Fun Fact: Heather has a whole collection of glitter glue pens! Also, apparently Chris sleeps in a coffin? Location: Drumheller, Alberta, Canada Challenge: Build a dinosaur, dig for oil barrels Song: This Is How We Will End It (Heather and Alejandro) Winner(s): Sierra Eliminated: Sierra, for accidentally destroying Chris's plane with Cody's birthday cake My Favorite Part: The tension throughout the episode I liked this episode a lot. This episode definitely focused more on the drama and the final four than the comedy itself, which makes it different than most of the other episodes in the series, which were mainly comedy-oriented. And to be honest, this episode did its job really well. It had a really strong beginning, with Alejandro photo-shopping a picture to make it look like Cody was cuddling with Heather in loser class. It definitely created some real tension between Sierra and Cody and I could actually understand and connect with Sierra's emotions throughout the episode. It's normal to feel upset and angered when someone has been cheating on you and she showed those emotions really well when she created the "Broken Heart-o saurus". She and Cody end up having a more legitimate friendship when they discover that Alejandro set this up and when Sierra makes Cody a cake for his birthday. In fact, there is an episode not far from here that does a really fantastic job with their friendship. I also laughed really hard when Sierra pushed Heather, squirted pink glue on her face, and chased Heather around with a big bone and a drill. It was also funny seeing Heather's sarcasm in this episode and then get electrocuted for making one comment. Yup, the electric chair from TDA Aftermath III: O-wen or Lose makes a cameo in this episode! Heather makes a funny statement about the dinosaur-building challenge being like grade 3 art projects, another one when Sierra asks her if she remembers Cody's birthday and she's like, "Remember his birthday? That dork is lucky that I remember his name!", and then another scene when she tells Alejandro to "cut the King Kong act and put her the heller down!" There was also that funny fake-out scene close to the end when Sierra invades Heather's privacy in the confessional and Heather's like, "If you're planning my murder, remember, we are on live TV!" And it was pretty funny seeing her taunt Alejandro and him angrily yelling at her to leave him alone. There's definitely some great tension between the two and everyone knows that they're into each other! The song was pretty enjoyable with the scenes greatly resembling NSYNC's "Bye Bye Bye" music video and the tune reminding me very much of "21 Guns" by Green Day. The elimination ceremony was definitely one of the darkest, if not, the darkest elimination in the whole show. Not only do we get a great tribute to the Total Drama Island marshmallow ceremonies, but we also get Sierra accidentally blowing up the plane with Cody's cake (the sparks from the candles fall onto the the oil). Everytime I see a scene like that, I think of that scene from Zoolander. But I digress. Her elimination is definitely shocking, considering she got an immunity in that episode and Chris automatically eliminated her. It was also a huge shocker that Heather voted for Alejandro. She's gonna get it next time ;). I felt really sorry for Sierra, but then again, it felt like it was her time to go. It was good seeing Chris in distress! Honestly, he's gotten worse this season and it feels good to see him in misery. So, overall, this is a GOOD episode with great tension and some good comedy sprinkled in. Category:Blog posts